Caged Bird
by Gemini Slacker
Summary: Aku tidak membutuhkan langit biru yang luas dan sepasang sayap untuk bisa terbang. Aku rela terkurung selamanya dalam sangkar ini, selama dia berada di sisiku. Male!Reader.


**AN :** Halo semuanya. Ini cerita reader-insert kedua dari Mini-chan. Kisah ini mengikuti jalan cerita manganya yang sedikit di campur dengan versi Animenya. Lalu, di kisah ini Reader adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun dan memiliki bentuk **tubuh yang langsing **(Lol). Serta, kali ini Reader hanya akan diperebutkan oleh 3 pria keren, yaitu Tsuna, Mukuro dan Daemon. Jadi, tidak ada poling untuk kisah ini, sorry（‐＾▽＾‐）.

Kemudian, sebenarnya, Mini-chan tidak yakin dengan genre kisah ini. Jadi, jika tiba-tiba genre kisah ini berubah, jangan protes, ya. Plus, Mini-chan sebenarnya juga menginginkan kisah ada adegan Lemon, tapi karena Mini-chan masih mini (Baca : kecil). Jadi, Mini-chan hanya sedikit adegan mesum dari Mukuro dan Daemon saja. So, RnR.

**Warning :** Shonen Ai, Non Beta Reader, OOC dan adanya tingkah 'Naughty' dari Daemon dan Mukuro pada (Nama).

**Pairing :** Daemonx(Nama), Tsunax(Nama), Mukurox(Nama), DinoxHibari, dan YamamotoxGokudera. untuk yang lainnya kalian boleh memberi saran.

**Disclaimer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Bukan milik Gemini Slacker.

**Note :**

Di kisah ini akan ada banyak perbedaan saat para Karakter bicara. Jadi, biar tidak bingung. Silahkan lihat penjelasannya :

"Blabla" = Berbicara biasa

'_Blabla'_ = Pikiran Karakter

"_Blabla"_ = (Nama) dan Daemon saling berkomunikasi.

* * *

**{Caged Bird}**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Semua orang mengira…_

_Jika seekor burung yang terkurung dalam sebuah sangkar._

_Akan menatap dunia luar dengan harapan agar dia bisa terbang bebas di langit biru sekali lagi._

_Tapi, bagiku... itu sebuah fakta yang salah._

_Karena seekor burung yang terkurung, tidak akan lagi membutuhkan langit biru untuk terbang bebas._

_Asalkan, dia memiliki seekor burung yang memiliki nasip yang serupa dengannya._

_Yang kehilangan kebebasannya di sangkar yang sama._

_Ya, seperti __layaknya __diriku saat ini._

_Aku tidak membutuhkan langit biru untuk mengembangkan sayapku._

_Karena aku memiliki __**di**__**rinya **__di sisiku…_

* * *

_SMP Namimori, gedung olahraga__, jam 13.47__._

"Tsuna, pass." Teriak murid yang memberikan pass pada pemuda yang berambut coklat yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Akan tetapi, bukannya menerima operan bola basket tersebut dengan tangannya, justru pemuda tersebut menggunakan mukanya yang menyebabkan dia gagal menangkap dan membuatnya terjatuh merintih kesakitan.

"Aduh duh." Rintih pemuda bernama Tsuna sambil mengusap wajahnya yang sakit.

"Tidak lagi."

"Oh, ayolah, Tsuna! Hanya menangkap pass seperti itu saja, kau tidak bisa melakukannya?" Tanya murid laki-laki yang satu tim dengan Tsuna, kesal.

"Sudahlah, dia 'kan memang si Dame-Tsuna. Mau berharap apa kau dari dia?" Kata murid laki-laki yang lainnya yang menjadi lawan main mereka dalam permainan basket yang menjadi kegiatan pelajaran olahraga hari ini.

"Kau gampang berkata begitu karena si Dame-Tsuna tidak satu tim denganmu." Kata murid pertama yang memberikan pass pada Tsuna.

Sebelum kedua orang murid tersebut melanjutkan adu mulutnya, seorang pemuda dari tim lawan Tsuna, menghentikan mereka. "Maa maa. Kita kan sedang bermain basket. Jadi kita harus menikmatinya." Katanya melerai mereka dengan tenang sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak dua orang yang sedang bertengkar tersebut.

"Yah, aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Takeshi ada benarnya." Kata murid lainnya yang kemudian membuat semuanya ikut setuju sebelum kembali mengfokuskan bermain Basket lagi.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Kali ini kau harus bisa menerima pass!" Perintah murid lainnya ke Tsuna sebelum kembali ke posisinya.

"Y-ya." Jawab Tsuna yang langsung berdiri bersiap di posisinya. _'Ah, aku tertolong. Takeshi memang baik__ hati__.'_ Pikir Tsuna yang terpesona dengan kebaikkan pemuda bernama Yamamoto Takeshi yang merupakan murid berbakat di bidang olahraga dan terkenal baik hati pada siapa pun.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tsuna, ada seorang murid yang juga satu tim dengannya sedang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan meremehkannya dengan sepasang mata berwarna (Warna Mata).

"_Payah. Dia sungguh anak yang payah. Apa dia memang keturunan dari mantan bos mu, Daemon?"_ Tanya pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna (Warna Rambut) dalam pikirannya kepada seorang pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Akan tetapi, sosoknya tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain karena sosoknya tembus pandang seperti layaknya sesosok roh.

"_Nufufufu, Seharusnya kau tidak heran, __il mio piccolo passero_. Pada dasarnya Primo memang lemah dan payah. Jadi_,__ tidak mengherankan kalau keturunannya mewarisi sifatnya."_ Kata pria yang bernama Daemon itu sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda yang dikenalnya selama lebih dari 9 tahun itu dan mencium bau harum dari shampoo yang dipakai (Nama).

"_Ya, aku rasa kau benar."_ Gumam pemuda itu sambil merasakan pelukan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"_Nufufu, dari pada memikirkan dia, lebih baik mulai saat ini kau harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan mu, (Nama)."_ Kata Daemon sambil meraba dada (Nama) dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya perlahan menurun menuju daerah pribadi dari pemuda yang wajahnya jadi memerah atas tindakan 'nakalnya'.

"_U__n-u__ntuk a__-a__pa__?__" _Tanya (Nama) yang berusaha untuk tidak mendesah karena ulah tangan nakal Daemon yang memainkan tonjolan kecil di dadanya dan kejantanannya.

"_Karena Sang Sun Arcobaleno telah datang ke kota ini."_ Kata Daemon yang membuat syok (Nama).

"APA!?"

_**BUUUUKK**_

"(Nama), kau tidak apa?!" Tanya Takeshi dengan khawatir sambil langsung berlari mendekati (Nama) yang terjatuh karena wajahnya baru saja terkena lemparan bola seperti layaknya si Dame-Tsuna tadi.

"_Nufufufu, bukannya beberapa detik yang lalu aku sudah memperingatkan untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaan mu, (Nama)."_ Kata Daemon dengan wajah terhibur. Di dalam hatinya, dia bisa menduga apa yang akan (Nama) lakukan pada teman sekelasnya atas tindakan mereka menghentikan sentuhannya—Ah, maksudnya, memotong pembicaraan mereka dengan menggunakan bola Basket.

"_Tapi, kau hanya mengatakan hal itu untuk Sun Arcobaleno! Bukan__nya__ bola sialan ini."_ Protes (Nama) ke Daemon sambil mengambil bola basket yang menghantam wajahnya dan berdiri dengan perlahan dengan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang bisa membuat Hibari Kyouya sang Ketua Komite Disiplin bersedia menggigitnya sampai mati.

"_Oya, tapi jika bola itu diganti peluru yang ditembakkan dari pistol Arcobaleno itu, tentunya sekarang kau sudah menjadi mayat, il mio piccolo passero."_ Balas Daemon sambil tersenyum geli.

"_Cih, sungguh menyebalkan."_ Geram (Nama) atas balasan Daemon. "Kalian. Beraninya kalian semua melempar bola padaku saat aku sedang lengah." Kata (Nama) dengan perlahan yang membuat bulu kuduk semua orang berdiri.

"_Lengah karena sentuhan hangat dariku, tepatnya."_ Tambah Daemon tersenyum geli sambil bersender di tiang basket yang berada di belakang (Nama).

"_Shut up, Daemon!"_ Bentak (Nama) kesal sambil berusaha melupakan sentuhan dari Daemon agar wajahnya tidak memerah.

"Jika kalian begitu menginginkan menghantam wajah orang dengan bola ini, DENGAN SENANG HATI AKU BERIKAN!" Teriaknya yang kemudian melemparkan bola yang ada di tangannya beserta puluhan bola basket lainnya yang berasal dari keranjang bola yang secara misterius muncul tiba-tiba di sebelahnya *uhukberkatDaemonuhuk* yang membuat semua orang menjerit ketakutan dan berusaha berlari menghindari lemparan maut tersebut.

"GYAAA! THE DEVIL (NAMA) TELAH BANGKIT!" Teriak murid laki-laki yang tadi mengoper pass pada Tsuna sambil menghindari 2 bola sebelum wajahnya terkena bola dan menyebabkan dirinya pingsan dengan beberapa giginya copot.

_**PRIIITTTT**_

"Yamamoto (Nama). Hentikan melakukan Dodgeball! Saat ini, kita sedang melakukan olahraga Basket!" Perintah Enomoto-Sensei yang berusaha menenangkan (Nama). Akan tetapi, sayangnya dia jadi terkena lemparan bola basket di perutnya yang menyebabkan dia pingsan seperti murid sebelumnya.

"Ahahaha, (Nama) memang adikku yang paling hebat. Lemparannya sungguh mengagumkan." Puji Takeshi sambil menangkap beberapa serangan dari pemuda yang sudah lebih 9 tahun menjadi adiknya itu sebelum mengembalikannya ke (Nama) yang membuat Tsuna semakin syok dengan kebodohan—maksudnya dengan kegilaan sang kakak.

"Ini bukan saatnya memujinya, Takeshi!" Teriak Tsuna sambil menghindar. "Dan berhenti mengembalikan bolanya!"

"Tapi, Tsuna. Aku terbiasa latihan menangkap bola bersama (Nama). Jadinya tubuhku otomatis menangkap lemparannya dan mengembalikannya." Kata Takeshi menjelaskan. "Lagipula, (Nama) akan berhenti melempar jika kehabisan bola, kok."

"Hiiiiiieee, bagaimana bisa dia kehabisan bola, jika kau terus mengembalikan nya, Takeshi! Pokoknya hentikan dia atau lempar bola itu ke arah yang lain!" Perintah Tsuna.

Melihat tingkah Tsuna yang ketakutan, membuat Daemon tertawa senang. _"Nufufufufufufu, seandainya Primo juga ikut mengalami hal ini.__.__. Sedikitnya dendamku akan terpuaskan, Nufufufufu."_ Kata Daemon sambil membayangkan mantan bosnya juga ikut berusaha menghindari lemparan bola dari (Nama) sambil melindungi keturunannya. _"Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, aku rasa jika dia di sini, dia hanya akan mengganggu atra__k__si ini."_ Gerutunya kesal karena dia bisa menebak mantan bosnya bakal menangkap semua bola yang mengarah padanya. Bahkan, Primo bisa menyerang balik dengan melempar bola menuju ke arahnya bukannya ke (Nama).

* * *

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"A-aku selamat…" Kata Tsuna lega sambil terduduk lelah setelah akhirnya (Nama) berhenti melempar bola karena kehabisan bola dan Takeshi yang akhirnya mengikuti saran Tsuna dengan mengembalikan beberapa lemparan ke arah yang berbeda.

"Ahaha, tadi sungguh luar biasa. Apa kita bisa mencobanya lagi?" Takeshi bertanya dengan riang yang membuat Tsuna syok.

"Tidak! Sudah cukup! Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menghindar, kalau kita melakukannya lagi." Rengek Tsuna.

"Payah, segitu saja sudah merengek. Bagaimana bisa kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang gagah, jika sedikit-sedikit kau merengek?" Tanya (Nama) sambil mengambil bola basket yang ada di dekat Tsuna sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke keranjang bola yang jauh dibelakangnya tanpa melihatnya.

"Ukh, aku ini Dame-Tsuna. Mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi pria yang gagah." Kata Tsuna pasrah. "Aku tidak seperti dirimu yang serba bisa atau seperti Takeshi yang jago dalam olahraga." Tambahnya yang membuat (Nama) langsung kesal.

"Sifat pasrah mu inilah yang membuatmu jadi sering dikerjai oleh yang lain dan menghinamu dengan julukan Dame-Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Bentak (Nama) sambil mencubit dan menarik pipi Tsuna dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan korbannya merintih kesakitan dan Kakaknya yang berusaha menghentikannya. "Kalau kau terus bersikap pasrah seperti itu, selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi si Dame-Tsuna yang lebih payah dari pada Badut." Katanya sebelum melepaskan Tsuna.

"Maa maa, tenanglah (Nama). Aku rasa Tsuna tidak separah itu. Buktinya, dia bisa menghindari serangan darimu dan aku yakin dia masih mempunyai beberapa kelebihan lainnya." Kata Takeshi yang berusaha membela Tsuna.

"Hm, itu saja masih kurang, Baka Takeshi-nii." Gerutu (Nama) kesal. "Tapi, aku rasa kau ada benarnya juga. bahkan sepertinya kau bisa membantunya sedikit." Tambahnya yang membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya jadi bingung. "Contohnya dengan membereskan gedung ini dari kumpulan sampah tak berguna di sana ke Ruang UKS dan memperbaiki kerusakan di dinding, akibat lemparan mu." Katanya sambil menunjuk kumpulan mayat yang dia habisi barusan dan beberapa keretakan di dinding gedung karena lemparan kakaknya.

Mendengar perkataan (Nama) membuat Kakaknya dan Tsuna langsung syok dengan keadaan sekitar mereka. "HIIIIIEEE! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi!" Pekik Tsuna sambil melihat sekelilingnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau mempertanyakan hal yang sudah jelas, Sawada?" (Nama) bertanya pada Tsuna sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak senang. "Nah, aku serahkan masalah ini pada kalian."

"Eh, tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Tsuna panik.

"Tentu saja pulang ke rumah. Lagipula, bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi dan aku juga sudah janji pada Hana dan Kyoko untuk pulang bersama." (Nama) menjawab sebelum pergi meninggalkan Tsuna dengan Kakaknya untuk membereskan hasil perbuatannya, tanpa mempedulikan keluhan dari Tsuna.

"_Nufufufu, kau kejam sekali__.__ mem__biarkan__ bocah itu __dan Kakak mu __membereskan hasil __perbuatanmu__."_ Kata Daemon yang mengikuti (Nama) menuju ruang kelas untuk mengganti bajunya serta menemui Hana dan Kyoko yang dia duga berada di sana menunggu (Nama) kembali.

"_Hm,__ aku hanya mencontoh dirimu, kok. Lagipula, Aku menyukai ekspresi yang Sawada berikan.__"_ Kata (Nama) dengan santai sambil melambaikan tangannya pada beberapa murid yang menyapanya. _"Plus, sebagian adalah ulah kakak ku yang idiot itu."_ Tambahnya dengan cuek.

"_Nufufufu, __dasar anak nakal__. Tapi, kau benar. Ekspresi Sawada mirip dengan Primo__. Saat diriku berbuat kegaduhan bersama Alaude."_ Kata Daemon yang terlihat senang dengan ingatan masa lalunya.

"_Ah, maksudmu kau melakukannya dengan pria yang mirip dengan Sanma?"_ (Nama) bertanya sambil mengingat sosok pria yang hampir mirip dengan Hibari.

"_Ya__,__ Di__antara para guardian Primo__. __A__ku dan Alaude yang paling sering membuat Primo stres dengan membuat kerusakan di hampir setiap misi kami miliki. Bahkan, kalau diriku dan Alaude bertemu__,__ kami __tidak sungkan untuk saling beradu kekuatan __yang mengakibatkan kerusakan__ di sekeliling kami."_

Mendengar perkataan Daemon, membuat (Nama) tertawa kecil. _"Heh, aku jadi ingin melihatnya."_ Kata (Nama) sebelum memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Daemon. Karena dia sudah sampai di kelasnya.

Ketika (Nama) membuka pintu kelas, (Nama) langsung menuju ke bangkunya dan mengganti bajunya olahraganya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"(Nama)-kun bagaimana dengan kegiatan Basketnya?" Tanya Sasagawa Kyoko, sang idola sekolah, setelah sampai di sebelah (Nama).

"Seperti biasa. Selain Sawada mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, aku memenangkan pertandingan dengan kemampuan pass ku yang keren. Walaupun, sedikit dibantu Kakak ku yang idiot itu." Kata (Nama) dengan santai yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan dari sahabat Kyoko yang ikut berdiri di sebelahnya.

" 'Pass ku yang keren' apanya? Kau pasti mengubah pertandingan basketnya menjadi Dodgeball lagi 'kan?" Kurokawa Hana bertanya yang membuat dirinya sekali lagi memukul kepala (Nama). Karena pemuda tersebut malah membalas pertanyaannya dengan menyengir.

"Duh, hentikan memukul kepalaku, Hana. Kau pikir kepalaku ini apaan?" Keluh (Nama) kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul. "Lagipula, mereka semua membuatku kesal dengan tingkah monyet mereka."

"Ya, memang pada dasarnya semua pria di sekolah ini adalah monyet." Akui Hana yang merasa jijik dengan sifat para pria di sekolahnya

"Aku tidak termasuk, kan?" (Nama) bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Tergantung situasi." Balas Hana sambil menyeringai.

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu tergantung situasi?" Protes (Nama) kesal yang malah membuat Hana memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha menahan tawanya dengan meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya.

Melihat keunikan kedua sahabatnya, membuat Kyoko tertawa. "Kalian berdua seperti pelawak saja." Katanya yang membuat kedua orang yang diajaknya bicara menatapnya dengan tatapan kau-sedang-bercanda-ya? "Tapi, kau dan Takeshi-kun tidak membuat yang lainnya terluka 'kan, (Nama)-kun?"

"Tenang saja, Kyoko. Tidak ada yang terluka. Mereka hanya pingsan saja, kok." Balas (Nama) berusaha meyakinkan temannya yang terlalu baik seperti Kakaknya.

"_Walaupun, ada yang mesti rela kehilangan beberapa buah giginya."_ Tambah Daemon dengan riang mengungkapkan isi pikiran (Nama) yang untungnya tidak terdengar oleh Kyoko dan Hana yang tidak bisa mendengar dan melihat sosoknya.

"_Eh, aku pikir aku berhasil membuat beberapa tulang mereka patah. Kalau begitu ingatkan aku nanti, jika aku melakukannya lagi."_ Kata (Nama) riang yang membuat Daemon tertawa mendengarnya.

"Nah, ladies. Sang pangeran sudah selesai berpakaian rapi. Mari, saya antar kalian pulang ke istana kalian." Kata (Nama) sambil bergaya ala bangsawan setelah selesai mengganti bajunya dan membereskan barangnya. "Atau kalian lebih memilih untuk datang ke Istana ku yang kecil dan tinggal di sana selamanya. Terutama Lady yang manis ini?" Tanyanya sambil mencium tangan Kyoko dan membuat wajah gadis tersebut memerah.

"Hoi, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk berhenti merayu Kyoko, (Nama)?" Tanya Hana sambil mencubit pipi (Nama) dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Aduh, sakit Hana. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda." Rintih (Nama) yang membuat Hana langsung melepaskan cubitannya. "Aku hanya bermaksud melindungi Kyoko dari para monyet idiot yang akan mengincarnya, kok. Seperti si monyet idiot dari Klub Kendo." Katanya sambil mengelus pipinya dan berjalan ke luar kelas sambil diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

"Ah, benar juga. Ada si idiot itu, ya."

"Eh, memangnya, Mochida-senpai mengincar ku? Aku pikir dia hanya bersikap ramah." Kata Kyoko yang mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari kedua temannya. Bahkan, Daemon langsung mendesah dan menggeleng kepalanya dengan sikap polos gadis itu.

"Aduh, kenapa kau bisa sepolos ini, Kyoko?" (Nama) bertanya sambil menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku berharap hal ini tidak membuatmu kesusahan ketika kau mencari calon suami." Katanya yang membuat wajah Kyoko memerah.

"Su-suami?! Tapi, kita masih SMP, (Nama)-kun. Apa tidak terlalu cepat berpikir ke sana?" Kyoko bertanya dengan panik.

"No, My cute friend. Di dunia ini semakin cepat kau memutuskan sesuatu maka akan semakin baik." Kata (Nama) sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Lagipula, jika kau tidak memutuskan seperti apa pasangan hidupmu, kau akan kesusahan mendapatkan jodoh yang kau mau." Katanya yang langsung disetujui Hana dan Daemon dengan anggukan.

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan (Nama). Nanti bisa-bisa kau kehilangan calon suami yang bagus." Tambah Hana. "Kau tidak mau 'kan, menikah dengan salah satu monyet idiot yang seperti di sekolah ini?"

"Moo, kalian berdua ini."

"Kyoko-chan!" Panggil seseorang yang berlari menghampiri (Nama) dan kedua temannya.

"Ah, salah satu monyet telah datang." Gumam (Nama) pelan yang membuat Hana dan Daemon langsung berusaha menahan tawa, sedangkan Kyoko hanya memandang (Nama) dengan cemberut.

"Ah, Mochida-senpai. Ada apa?" Kyoko bertanya kepada seniornya yang sama-sama ketua kelas dari kelas masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Mochida bertanya dengan riang.

"Ah, boleh saja. Kau boleh pulang bersama denganku, Hana dan (Nama)-kun." Kata Kyoko yang membuat Mochida langsung memelototi (Nama) yang terlihat tidak peduli.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, (Nama) dan Kurokawa. Memangnya kalian tidak ada kegiatan OSIS?" Tanya Mochida dengan harapan mereka pergi meninggalkan Kyoko untuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka sebagai Ketua dan Wakil OSIS.

"Untungnya, karena si Sanma sedang tidak ada di sini. Kami tidak di sibukkan dengan laporan keluhan dari para Siswa dan para Guru atas ulahnya." Jawab (Nama) dengan tatapan bosan. "Lagipula, aku heran. Kenapa semua orang selalu mengeluh padaku soal dia, sih." Protesnya kesal yang membuat ketiga orang di hadapannya memandangnya tidak percaya.

"_Itu karena hanya kau yang bisa menyeimbangi nya, __il mio piccolo passero__."_ Kata Daemon yang menyuarakan isi hati Ketiga orang yang dihadapan (Nama).

"_Jika yang kau maksud dengan menyimbangi nya adalah dengan menghindari semua serangannya tanpa perlawanan. Maka, memang aku memang bisa menyimbangi nya."_ Gerutu (Nama) kesal yang membuat Daemon tertawa.

"_Nufufu, Tenang saja. Suatu saat nanti kau bisa mengalahkannya, il mio picclolo passero."_ Kata Daemon sebelum mengecup pipi kanan (Nama).

"Lagipula, memangnya kenapa jika kami tidak ada kegiatan OSIS? Apa kau tidak suka kalau kami ikut pulang bareng bersama kau dan Kyoko?" Hana bertanya dengan jengkel pada Mochida.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku senang bisa pulang bersama kalian berdua yang merupakan sahabat baik Kyoko-chan." Jawab Mochida sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita lebih baik segera pulang sebelum hari mulai sore." Kata (Nama) yang kembali berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Oi, apa kau tidak ingin menunggu Kakak mu, (Nama)?" Mochida bertanya yang teringat pada Kakak (Nama).

"Tidak perlu. Paling si idiot itu bakal sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya." Balas (Nama) tak peduli.

"Hm, sepertinya isu soal dia tidak peduli dengan Kakaknya ada benarnya, ya?" Mochida bertanya pada Kyoko dan Hana.

"Tidak, aku pikir (Nama)-kun sangat peduli dengan Takeshi-kun. Hanya saja…"

"Si idiot Takeshi terlalu fokus pada Baseball yang membuatnya jadi lupa kalau dia punya Ayah yang harus dia bantu mengurus Restoran Sushi milik mereka." Kata Hana yang melengkapi perkataan Kyoko.

"Jadi, karena itu (Nama) sering bersikap dingin pada Kakaknya. Tapi, kalau tidak salah Kakaknya jadi sibuk dengan Baseball karena-"

"Oi, sampai kapan diam di sana? Nanti aku tinggal, loh." Teriak (Nama) yang memotong perkataan Mochida.

"Ah, Tunggu, (Nama)-kun" Kata Kyoko yang langsung berlari menghampiri (Nama) yang hampir menjauh meninggalkan dirinya dan Hana serta Mochida.

"Dasar tidak sabaran." Keluh Hana sebelum dirinya dan Mochida yang ikut berlari.

* * *

_Jam 17.00 Sore, Kediaman Sawada._

**[Tsuna PoV]**

"Tadaima, Okaa-san." Kataku lemas ketika aku sampai di rumah sambil melepaskan sepatuku. _'Ukh, aku mau segera tidur setelah makan dan mandi.'_ Pikirku lelah setelah membereskan Gedung Olahraga dan mendengarkan ceramah panjang dari Guru BP soal kejadian pelajaran olahraga.

"Huh, seandainya (Nama)-kun tidak meninggalkan kami, pasti setidaknya Guru BP tidak bakal menceramahiku dan Takeshi sampai selama ini." Keluhku lemas.

"Ara, okaeri, Tsu-kun." Sambut Okaa-san yang keluar dari dapur dengan wajah ceria dan ini langsung membuat perasaanku tidak enak. "Tsu-kun, coba lihat ini. Okaa-san menemukan ini di kotak pos kita siang ini." Katanya riang sambil menyerahkan sebuah pamflet padaku.

"Kami akan membesarkan anak anda menjadi bos dari generasi mendatang. Kelas dan subjek tidak dipermasalahkan. Anda cukup membayarku dengan memberikan tempat tinggal dan makan. Maka aku akan memberikan pelayanan 24 jam secara gratis. Reborn." Kataku sambil membaca isi pamflet. "Okaa-san, ini kan hanya sampah." Kataku kesal.

"Eh, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat promosi sebagus ini. Lagipula, mungkin pendidik dari sekolah bisnis profesional untuk anak muda dan sejak dulu aku ingin guru yang seperti ini untuk mendidikmu, Tsu-kun." Kata Okaa-san dengan mata penuh harap.

"Kalau dia dari sekolah bisnis profesional, semestinya promosinya juga lebih profesional. Seperti memberikan alamat web yang berisikan informasi murid-murid yang sudah sukses di didiknya" Gerutuku kesal dengan kepolosan Okaa-san yang dengan mudahnya tertipu promosi murahan.

"Tapi, Tsu-kun. Aku sudah menghubunginya dan Reborn mengatakan akan segera datang sore ini." Kata Okaa-san yang langsung membuatku syok.

"Yang benar saja! Kenapa Okaa-san seenaknya saja memutuskan?!" Bentakku kesal. "Pokoknya, aku menolak memiliki Guru Privat! Lagipula, aku selalu payah dalam segala hal!"

"Ciaossu."

"Huh?" Gumamku pelan sambil melihat asal suara yang asing. Ketika aku melihat siapa yang barusan berbicara aku melihat seorang bayi yang memakai setelan jas dan topi fedora dengan garis orange _'Hm? Apa itu bunglon?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati ketika melihat ada seekor bunglon berwarna hijau di atas topinya.

"Apakah kau Tsuna?" Tanya bayi itu padaku.

"Eh, ya. Aku Tsuna."

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan mengurusmu." Kata Bayi itu yang membuatku bingung.

"Ara, siapa ini? Apa kau tersesat, nak?" Tanya Okaa-san khawatir.

"Hm, aku Reborn, Sang Guru Privat." Katanya yang langsung membuatku dan Okaa-san tertawa.

"Ha, lihat Okaa-san! Pamflet itu memang sampah. Secara yang membuatnya ternyata adalah bayi nyasar-"

_**BUUUKK**_

"ADUH! SAKIIIIT!" Rintih ku kesakitan sambil memegang perutku yang baru saja ditendang oleh bayi bernama Reborn ini. _'Kenapa dia punya tendangan sekuat ini? Mana ada bayi sekuat ini.'_ Pikirku syok.

"Pelajaran Pertama. Jangan pernah menghina gurumu, tak peduli dia memiliki penampilan seperti bayi sekalipun. Kalau tidak, kau akan ditendang." Kata Reborn dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang membuatku kesal. "Mama, aku akan memulai privatnya mulai besok pagi. Jadi, malam ini aku beristirahat setelah datang dari Itali." Katanya pada Okaa-san.

"Ara, kalau begitu anggap saja rumah ini sebagai rumahmu sendiri Reborn-chan. Kau mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" Tanya Okaa-san yang membuatku langsung syok.

"Okaa-san!"

"Makan dulu, mama." Jawab Reborn yang langsung mengikuti Okaa-san menuju ruang makan.

"Akh! Kenapa aku bisa memiliki Ibu yang polos begini?!" Tanyaku kesal dengan kepolosan Okaa-san yang dengan tenangnya mengajak bayi asing yang baru saja menendang anak satu-satunya untuk makan bersama. Bahkan, Okaa-san mengatakan untuk menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah bayi itu. Yang benar saja!

'_Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini.'_ Pikirku ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan adanya bayi itu di sini.

**..**

**…**

**TBC**

**…**

**..**

**Translate :**

il mio piccolo passero = My little sparrow

Tadaima = Aku pulang.

Okaeri = selamat datang.

Okaa-san = Ibu

**...**

**AN:** Mini-chan harap kalian menyukai chapter awal dari kisah ini. Mungkin kalian semua penasaran, kenapa Daemon bisa berada di sisi (Nama)? Dan kenapa dia tidak merasuki Katou Julie?

Mini-chan tidak bisa memberitahukan itu semua. Karena takut menjadi spoiler dan kisah ini tidak menarik lagi untuk dibaca. Jadi harap bersabar dengan membaca kelanjutannya.

Lalu, mungkin kalian menyadari kalau Tsuna terlihat sedikit cerdas dari aslinya. Mini-chan sengaja membuatnya sedikit cerdas, karena walaupun awalnya (Nama) akan terlihat Seme untuk Tsuna, nantinya (di akhir kisah ini) Tsuna bakal menjadi Seme untuk (Nama) bersama dengan Mukuro. Jadi, Mini-chan harap kalian bakal menyukai kehadiran Seme!Tsuna dalam kisah ini.

Okay, sampai di sini dulu. Jangan lupa berikan Review untuk kisah ini.

Ciao.

**Publish :** 1 Oktober 2013


End file.
